


Can't get you out of my head

by notwhatyouseeinthemovies



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakugan Battle Brawlers - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, I am so sorry if this is bad, I dont know a lot about this anime, M/M, The Bralwers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwhatyouseeinthemovies/pseuds/notwhatyouseeinthemovies
Summary: Shun has just moved from his life in his village to study abroad at a university where he meets a familiar face from his past. It's only his first day there and he's already getting wrapped into possible trouble when his friends convince him to try out a new card game and battle against a team from a neighboring school....but what happens when Shun starts falling for a member of the rival team?





	Can't get you out of my head

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't updated anything at all in a while. First off I'd like to make a disclaimer, I don't own Bakugan or any of its characters. In fact, I know little to nothing about this show. I watched it once or twice when I was younger but never really got into it. I'm writing this fic as a request for the lovely pbbmks on tumblr. I hope I did the show justice!! After looking into it more I'm totally gonna check it out, this looks like a gem from my childhood I somehow missed. Thank you so much for the request. Enjoy the fic! 
> 
> PS: If you want to request a fic check my tumblr at https://notwhatyouseeinthemovies.tumblr.com/

‘I can’t believe I’m already heading out for university’  
Shun thought to himself as he walked up the steps to his new school. It was a long way from the forest village that he had called his home for so many years. All the days spent worrying for his ailing mother, training to become a ninja with the help of his grandfather, hanging out with his friends….all of that seems a million miles away right now. Shun isn’t sure what to expect as he opens this new chapter on his life, but he’s sure that whatever happens, it’ll be an experience he’ll never forget.   
“And from what you can see on the board, if we divide here and then take the…” 

Shun struggled to keep his eyes on the board as the teacher spoke in what possibly was the most monotone voice Shun has ever heard. Shun’s eyes were half closed throughout a majority of the lesson, it was a wonder he didn’t pass out right there at his desk. The class wasn’t necessarily boring but being his fifth class of the day, Shun didn’t exactly have the same energy that he had for class number one. He could feel the teacher boring holes into his head with his eyes every time he turned and met Shun’s sleepy gaze but Shun couldn’t care less. After this he was going to take a nap in his dorm and see who his roommate was. He set his things in there this morning noting that there was more than one bed which had someone’s bags beside it as well, however, he never found out who those bags belonged to. After the teacher wrote down the chapters for homework on the board, Shun left as soon as possible, walking as fast as his tired body would take him to the dorm. Once inside he plopped down on the cushioned sheets and was out in less than a minute. 

 

Shun suddenly woke to what sounded like yelling down the hall, for a moment he wondered if something happened but as he listened closely it just ended up sounding like your average kids having a fight in the hallway. Shun still felt a little drowsy and groaned into his pillow, forcing himself to get up even for just a little while. He couldn’t tell how long he’d slept but it felt like it might have been an hour or so. Looking around his room he couldn’t find any sign of his mystery roommate, however, he did notice that the mystery man’s bags were now unpacked, clothes and other personal items strewn across the sheets to be eventually put away. Shun couldn’t recall if the bags were unpacked before or after he fell asleep but if his roommate did unpack them while he was out cold he was thankful that the guy didn’t accidentally wake him up in the process. 

 

Trudging down the hall and into the rec room, Shun yawned, moving hair from his eyes and looking out onto several small groups of students conversing with one another, laughing, watching television and playing games. His eyes lazily scanned over the crowd, doing a double take when he saw a familiar set of brunette spikes and a red jacket out of the corner of his eye. Approaching the man from behind and tapping his shoulder lightly he nervously asked

 

“…Dan?” 

 

“Oh my god Shun! When did you get here?” Dan asked with wide eyes as soon as he heard Shun’s voice, recognizing it instantly. 

 

“This morning, how about you?” Shun asked incredulously, he never thought he’d see his best friend from childhood here. This was one hell of a nostalgia trip. 

 

“Me too! It’s crazy I hadn’t seen you around till now. Then again, it is a big campus”

 

“That’s true….wow this is awesome. What room are you in?” 

 

“215, you?” 

 

“No way! So, you’re the mystery roommate I haven’t seen all this time.” 

 

“Haha I guess I am, sorry for making a mess of the place already.” 

 

“It’s alright” Shun laughed along with him “What have you been up to?” 

 

“Eh” Dan shrugged his shoulders “Not much, same old stuff, but hey” suddenly Dan seemed to be brimming with wild excitement, it’s like he hadn’t changed at all “some of my friends and I are playing this game in the park later on tonight called survivors….and we sorta need another team member, wanna join?”   
“Sure” Shun blurted out. He knew he needed more sleep tonight if he was going to go through the hell of those five classes in a row all over again tomorrow but he took a nap, he should be fine, right? It didn’t matter at this point because he was already being dragged away by Dan and told the rules of the game. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, it’s a card game? That shouldn’t be too hard” Shun shrugged as he walked with his new team, The Brawlers, into the middle of the local park. 

 

“Don’t get cocky” Runo laughed, her pigtails bouncing as she walked “From what I heard The Resistance is the team to beat around here”. 

 

“Does that mean we’re gonna lose?” Marucho asked nervously with an eyebrow raised in Runo’s direction. 

 

“Not a chance” Dan smiled at Marucho “Come on, we can’t let their reputation get to us like that”. 

 

“Wait, guys, is that them?” Alice looked to her classmates, pointing out a few figures in the distance, three people lined up side by side. One was a girl with ginger locks and a stern gaze, beside her stood a tall man with bright pink spikes sticking out from a colorful bandana, and finally on his left stood a boy with grey eyes and hair the color of mint ice cream. As soon as Shun’s eyes met with Ace’s he felt his heart skip a beat. He didn’t know what it was at first, Ace’s proud stance, the way his eyes shined in the dim lighting of the park, or the cocky glance he threw The Brawlers way to intimidate them, but whatever it was, Shun knew he was falling for him. 

 

This romantic feeling didn’t stop when they started battling either, in fact, Shun was so mesmerized by Ace’s strategy during the battle he barely paid attention to how the members of his own team were fairing in the fight. 

 

“Well…this is it…I guess it’s all up to you Shun” Julie said, suddenly patting him on the shoulder and ripping him from his thoughts. 

 

“Huh? What?” Shun looked at Julie confused before Dan appeared in front of him, handing him a stack of cards. 

 

“Shun, are you alright? You’ve seemed out of it all night” Dan asked, raising a brow “You’re up next you know. This is it, you vs Baron, come on man I believe in you”. 

 

And with an approving smirk Dan moved away, leaving Shun to battle against Baron all by himself, having little to no experience under his belt. He hadn’t really focused on what any of the other team members were doing, well, that was except for Ace, the guy he’s supposed to be up against. The battle was getting tougher as it progressed and it seemed as if there was no way for Shun to get out of this one without getting absolutely pulverized by The Resistance. For a second Shun wanted to get annoyed, none of this would have happened if he hadn’t been so mesmerized by that stupid mint haired guy. 

 

Looking over to the man in question, he could swear he saw him wink in Shun’s direction which sent him for a loop…had he noticed Shun staring all night? Did he like him too? Was this all in his head or something? 

 

“Come on, aren’t you gonna do something?” Ace laughed in Shun’s direction making his cheeks burn even hotter. He wanted to yell something back but instead took a deep breath, getting his composure back together and riding out the fight as best as he could. As he was losing the battle, Shun realized something brilliant, something that could bring the Brawlers back to victory while also giving him a chance to see Ace once more. 

 

“Well, that was a good fight” Mira smirked 

 

“Better luck next time” Baron grinned 

 

“Does this mean that there will be a next time?” Shun asked, flashing a quick glance over to Ace and returning his wink from before. 

 

“You bet there will” Ace crossed his arms as a devilish smirk played across his lips. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey Shun” Dan suddenly spoke in the silence of the dorm as they were getting ready for bed. 

 

“Yeah Dan?” 

 

“You’re still thinking about him, aren’t you?” 

 

“I um, I don’t know what you’re talking about” Shun tried not to stutter through his nervousness. Was he really that obvious during the battle? 

 

“Sure you don’t bud” Dan laughed, rolling his eyes before turning out his light. 

 

“Night” Shun blushed as he laid back down in his bed. 

 

Just as he thought, he barely got enough sleep to go through another day of classes without passing out during one of them, but in the end, he didn’t really care because he’d do it all again if he got to see Ace’s cute little smirk again….and maybe actually beat him this time.


End file.
